Waking Up Married
by numbertenthirteen
Summary: What's better than a hangover? waking up married to the Vampire Queen! [Bubbline]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- edited this one because i was tipsy when writing this. HAHAHAHAHHAHA #YOLOOO**

**Waking Up Married**

The creator and ruler of the Candy Kingdom groaned, she has never felt this headache before. She tried moving, but she can't. Her body was numb, she tried moving again but can't. Not until she opened her eyes, she saw a black mass of thick black hair all over bed. She forced herself to sit up and looked at her sight, it was Marceline, drooling on her pillow with a cute and sly smile all over her face, and her balcony door was open.

She tried to recall what happened last night but she can't, her headache is killing her.

_Maybe it was the alcohol, _she thought, she grunted as she stood up and went to brush her hair. She reached for her brush using her right hand when she noticed a ring. A golden ring with a red gem embedded on it.

_Wait, this ring isn't a normal ring._

She gasped, she looked at Marceline, hiding under the covers as she was snoring and in her view was her bedside table, there she saw a stack of papers, she ran to it and her eyes widened at what she saw.

_**On this day onward, I, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum of Candy Kingdom will be married to Marceline the Vampire Queen of the Vampire Kingdom.**_

"Hey, good morning." Marceline sat up, rubbed her eyes and gave her ~friend~ a toothy grin.

Bubblegum who was now fumed with anger, took the paper and shoved it to Marceline's morning face.

"WHAT'S SO GOOD MORNING ABOUT THIS?!" Bonnibel screamed, Marceline took the paper and laughed.

"Oh wow, you just—WHAT THE GLOB!" Marceline's eyes widened, she pulled her right hand off the covers and stared at her ring finger, there it layed a golden ring with a purple gem on it.

Bubblegum puts her hands on her waist and waited for an answer from the Vampire Queen who said nothing in return but instead stared at the pink ceiling.

"I'm calling a lawyer." Bubblegum finally said, what happened last night between of them will be forgotten, now the headache gone. (because it was replaced with anger ) she reached for her telephone when Marceline grabbed her by the wrist making her stop.

"I don't want a divorce."

* * *

x-x-x

"Congratulations on your marriage, your majesty!" the Duke of Nuts greeted the Princess at the throne room, he was the first to greet her at her 'marriage' to the vampire, and she groaned and smiled weakly at him and shrugged him off.

"Yeah yeah, thanks~" she said as she waved her hand dismissively at him, the Duke of Nuts happy and satisfied with the response went on.

"Princess, thousands of candy people and residents of Ooo are outside to greet you on your marriage!" a banana guard said, running to the Princess. Bubblegum gasped, _how can a discreet marriage- oh, LSP._

She gritted her teeth, the banana guard stiffened his self, Bubblegum stood up and said, "I'll meet them, I'm waiting for Marceline to get ready, I'll meet them at the balcony." She finished as she went to the royal chamber and there she saw Marceline, talking someone through the phone.

"No, dad. We were drunk!" she said, as she rolled her eyes, she can hear someone laughing over the line.

"I am not!" this time she blushed, it was always seldom for the Princess to see the Queen blushing, she came back to her senses when Marceline saw her and ended the call with, "Dad, she's here. Bye."

"Candy people and other Ooo people are outside." she sighed, Marceline shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't really know what happened last night; let's ask the gang when they come back, okay?" Marceline smiled as she patted Bubblegum's shoulder. Finn and FP are on their honeymoon, Lady, Jake and the pups decided to have some vacation, leaving Marceline in-charge of protecting the kingdom. Why does she even said yes?

The last thing that she remembered was crashing Finn and FP's after party of their marriage and there she brought drinks and shared it with the others and the next thing she knew, she woke up in a pink room, with a wedding ring on her finger.

Bubblegum and Marceline arrived at the cookie door which leads to the balcony and to the waiting people below it.

"Ready?" Marceline asked, Bubblegum sighed and took hold of Marceline's hand, intertwining her soft and delicate fingers to Marceline's long and slender ones.

"Let—" Marceline was cut off by Bubblegum's "wait.."

She removed her hand on hers and fixed her bowtie, "this one should move more to the left—"Marceline was wearing a business suit, black slacks and tuxedo, pink button up and with a blue bowtie.

While Bonnibel wore a dress, a simple dress that runs to her knees, and her hair tied to a ponytail by a ribbon.

Marceline came back to her senses when a banana guard cleared his throat, Bubbbegum wrapped her arm on Marceline's as if they're walking on an aisle. And they started walking, there they saw thousands of Ooo people, waiting for the two monarchs, cheering at them when saw a flash of pink and black.

Marceline smiled, there she saw her bandmates, and Bubblegum was their manager and roadie when they had their summer tour. Then there was Simon and Betty waving at her, with a smile on their faces. It has been a year since Betty found a cure to Simon's craziness and then they started continuing their research about the Mushroom War.

Bubblegum gripped her hold on Marceline's arm wanting to get her attention as she started waving to the people below her. Marceline understands the motion and she copied it, then she scooped Bubblegum up and they started floating off the balcony to the crowd of people.

"People of Ooo—" Marceline started, Bubblegum fell silent, "I, the Queen of Vampires, assure you that nothing will happen. And through our marriage, we will protect you and anyone who needs protecting." She stopped for awhile, she's out of words for sure. Marceline scanned the crowd and saw a group of vampires, waving their hands at her.

"And we will not disturb you anymore, we'll I would still like to play some pranks," Marceline smirked as the candy people gasped, she still liked being feared though, just because she married the sweetest being in Ooo doesn't mean she'd forget about herself… but will it last? Bubblegum doesn't feel the same…

Bubblegum smacked her arm as she glared at her, Marceline laughed and landed on the railing of the balcony, still holding Bubblegum's waist.

"Our marriage was sudden, I apologize for that." Bubblegum paused for a while, balancing herself on the railing as she cling on Marceline for her dear life.

"Will there be a formal ceremony?" a candy guy asked, she looked down and it was Starchy, Bubblegum smiled for a moment, contemplating if there will be or not.. Since she's planning to divorce Marceline after when she talked with Lady and FP.

"Maybe, if we are not busy." Bubblegum smiled, the candy people started to chatter. Marceline bit the inside of her cheek.

"Anyway, thank you for coming, here to congratulate us." Bubblegum smiled sweetly, Marceline did the same. And they floated inside, back in the castle.

* * *

x-x-x

"Hey, can you just call LSP and ask her what happened? She was there I think.." Marceline said, playing with her hair as she floated to follow Bubblegum on her room.

"That's my plan.." she said in uttered silence, Marceline nodded when her vampire senses tingled,

_Hey Marce! Meet us! We need to talk to ya!_

_Yeah, be there in a minute._

"PBubs, I think I should go and meet the band, they need me or something." She excused, Bubblegum nodded and waved her hand, letting her go like she was some kind of a servant. Marceline rolled her eyes, removing her blazer and her bowtie and throws it at the pink monarch.

"What was that for?!" she can hear her shouted, Marceline floated off and since the sun had set before they came out, she floated off to a mini bar outside the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

"Greetings, King of the Lumpy Space Kindom, is LSP there? She didn't answer my calls." Bubblegum said, it has been 4 hours since she started calling the purple floating lumps, and to no avail she hasn't answered.

"Oh, she said that she'll be off to a girl's outing with some other princesses." He said, "Okay, thank you, your highness." She said, ending the call. She lay on her bed, feeling nothingness. She changed to her night closed composed of a purple pajama, Marceline's grey shirt with no smoking sign, it was a shirt she replaced with her black one, the one she traded for Hambo. When Marceline found out about it, she was flattered and by that she gave her, the shirt that now she uses to sleep.

_She's not here, yet. _

She raised her right hand to see the ring still on her finger, she tried removing it but it can't, Vampire rings are powerful, especially the marriage type of one, you can never remove it. Not unless you love your other half, meaning to say… Marceline?

Bonnibel sat up, it cannot be. She tried to remove the ring, but to no avail it won't.

Does she love her?

_Impossible._

Marceline is distasteful, but that is the reason why they became friends, when Marceline rescued her from the atomic zombies that were the victims of the war. Marceline even helped her build the Candy Kingdom.. she stopped for a moment when she remembered the amulet.

"Ah, Gemma the Gem.." Bubblegum smiled as she opened a small treasure box above her closet..

"I can still remember the adventure that we had with Marceline and Finn along with his trusted companion, Jake." She smiled at the memory, it was when Bubblegum found two gems, which she turned to a friendship amulet for her and to Marceline, Gemma can give life to robots while Marceline to the undead.

And with that, she uses the amulet to build and give life to the Candy Kingdom and to her Gumball guardians.

She raised her hand, again and looked at the ring on her finger, it was one of a kind, vampire rings are one of a kind, especially the wedding type because you cannot take them off until you're not committed to your spouse any longer, and for Bubblegum knows, it was from Marceline's mom.

_I'm not committed to Marceline, right? Since…_

Bubblegum tried removing the ring, again. But she can't, her eyes widened.

_What? I only see her as a friend! Maybe she put some spell on it…_

_No, Marcy wouldn't do that.._

"Hey, why are you still awake?" Marceline greeted her as she came inside through the open balcony, Bubblegum decided not to move and she was facing Marceline on her back.

"Waiting for you." she said bluntly, Marceline blushed, "Why?" she asked.

"Cause we're married?" the pink monarch stood up, facing Marceline who was floating idly.

"I thought you don't like the marriage thing and just putting off a show because the people likes it.." Marceline said dryly as she rubbed the back of her head with a nervous look on her face, Bubblegum sighed.

"But you said to give this marriage thing a try."

"I didn't think that you'd take it seriously, though." Marceline said, as she shrugged her shoulders, shy at her confession.

"Nah," Bubblegum replied as she positioned herself comfortably on the bed waiting for Marceline, "you can use my clothes, you know where they are." She said as she yawned and drifted off to sleep.

Marceline sighed as she placed her axebass on the bedside table and opened the closet, there she found a picture of them, and she smiled. It was their first year of being friends, when they took the photo.

Marceline took a pink shirt with a blue shorts and decided to change, she then floated next to Bubblegum and laid herself on her back, completely forgetting the world for once in awhile.

* * *

**A/N- what do you think? Is it alright?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ride Me on the Carriage**

"Wake up, you butt!" Bubblegum shouted as she threw a pillow to the Vampire Queen who was still sleeping soundly, she can hear her mumbling as she sat up.

"What time is it?" she groaned as she rubbed her eyes, hair more spiky than ever, Bonnibel blushed and laughed at the Vampire Lady, or her wife.

"8:30, we have a meeting with the King and Queen of Dairy," Bubblegum stopped for a moment as Peppermint Butler knocked on the door; Marceline laid herself back on the bed.

"Princess, here is the clothes that you wished for." The butler gave a curt bow and Bubblegum smiled, "thank you, Peppermint."

"Shall I prepare the carriage?"

"Yes, please, we'll be there in a moment."

* * *

x-x-x

"Why in the Nightosphere am I wearing this?" Marceline hissed, motioning her hands from top to bottom. She was wearing a white button up, with black slacks, black shiny shoes and on her lap was a neatfully folded tux.

"We're attending a formal occasion, Marceline." She said with a serious voice with a hint of playfulness, Marceline rolled her eyes.

"I know, but why am I wearing guy clothes?"

"It's on the marriage contract, your name was on the groom portion." She smirked, Marceline tilted her head.

"Groom? So I'm your husband now?!"

"Not that you don't like it?" Bubblegum frowned, making her eyes wide as she pouted, Marceline slouched back to her seat and looked at the Pink girl beside her; she was wearing her usual pink dress.

"It's not that, I don't even remember what the fluck happened at that night." Marceline sighed, arms crossed.

Bubblegum looked at her, Marceline was staring at the blank space in front of her, windows are closed, as well as the curtains, to avoid the sun. She stared at Marceline. Marceline had definitely changed, well not physically but emotionally. Even though they didn't know what happened about their whole marriage ordeal, she was somewhat glad because it happened, because it brought them closer together, she may have feelings for the older girl but was too cowardice to admit it. Because she was afraid that she might not feel the same, anymore. Then her eyes drifted to her lips, oh how she missed kissing those soft and delicate lips of the vampire. How her forked tongue traveled around her sweet mouth or how her—

"What are you staring at?" Marceline asked, annoyed at the fact that the Princess has been staring at her for awhile now. She secretly likes it but sometimes it throws her off.

The Princess blushed, flustered about her ogling. She straightened her body and huffed at the Queen, she puts her hands on her lap and closed her eyes, still hiding the blush that's been creeping up on her pink face.

"I wanna suck the red out of your pretty pink face, right now." Marceline smirked, Bonnibel opened her eyes as she stared at Marceline's red ones.

"What?!" she asked in an angry tone, she whimpered when Marceline started advancing her.

"I can read your mind, you miss kissing me." She grinned, Bonnibel blushed furiously, but she didn't move. Maybe it was time to admit the she misses her, she blushed harder. Marceline was surely reading her mind when she looked at Marceline, who was looking at her with a bemused expression.

"Stop reading my mind!" she shouted, the carriage went to a stop, "Sorry, please continue." And the carriage continued walking or rolling its wheels.

Marceline smiled at the pink girl beside her as she wrapped her arm around the girl's waist.

"You don't have to deny it, babe. You miss me." She winked, Bonnibel huffed and pushed her, but can't. Marceline was too strong.

"I clearly don't!" she defensed, crossing her arms, making her elbow bumped Marceline's chest. She blushed furiously at her action.

Marceline didn't really forget what happened between the two, about the marriage thing. She remembered every single detail about it, and knowing Bonnibel, she likes it too. Because for her, drunk activities are what the unconscious of the person wants, but has kept it inside because of a certain fear.

Well, it was for her, and maybe also for Bonnibel. So she go on with it, when she asked for Bonnie to continue the marriage thing, she agreed.

_See? She likes it._

And Marceline doesn't read minds, she was just playing with the girl beside her, seeing her flustered never fails to make her day. She laughed at the sudden thought when a pink girl grabbed her by the collar and smacked her lips to her, **hard.**

Marceline gasped at the sudden action, Bonnibel was gripping to her collar, Marceline smiled, she took hold of her waist, the other one to her neck, first it was only a chaste and slow kiss. But when they parted, Marceline brought her up to her lap, Bonnibel didn't care about the wrinkles on her dress anymore, she can fix it later. Because she just ignited the fire between them, might as well as continue, right?

She wrapped her legs around the vampire as she moaned, "I miss this." She said, Marceline started kissing her again, asking with no permission, she slid her tongue inside of the pink monarch's hungry mouth.

Bonnibel's hands were on Marceline's hair, as she gripped it with every movement of Marceline's tongue, Marceline's right hand was cupping her butt cheek, and the other one was on her smooth breasts. Bubblegum moaned, totally not caring on who might hear them.

Bonnibel was sweating hard, adrenaline rushing up as Marceline started talking in between their kisses.

"You missed this?" she asked, almost in a whisper as she nibbled from her cheek to her neck.

Bubblegum could only moan in response.

Bubblegum bucked her hips when Marceline squeezed her bun, as well as her breast.

But were stopped on their make-out session when the carriage has stopped, Bubblegum pulled herself away, straightening the wrinkles on her dress, Marceline who didn't know that holy gum she did and what the fluck happened fixed her hair, she ran a hand to her spiky bangs and fixed her collar, smirk was on her face.

Bubblegum cleared her throat at the awkwardness, when Peppermint knocked on the door and said,

"Are you two done?" he paused for a moment, "with your private session? we are here..." he stopped, waiting for a response, but instead he heard a loud slap.

* * *

And the newlywed couple left the carriage furiously blushing.

Forgetting that Peppermint Butler was riding the carriage, and they can be clearly heard outside.

* * *

x-x-x-x

**A/N= this is some useless stuff that I wrote haha anyway, changed it to a multi-chapter fic, not a two shot anymore. Feel free to read some of my stories and im writing a bubbline story about the movie called Kissing Cousins, and about what happened after the AT episode named Bad Timing, when PB was left alone pouring herself a drink ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- hello there, peeps! Here's the continuation or idk ahaha the third installment? XD**

**DON'T EAT MY FRIES, OR YOU CAN?**

"Sorry!"

"Careful, just don't - OW!"

"This is stupid!" Marceline exclaimed, throwing her hands in frustation, Bonnibel crossed her arms and sighed, "If you're not gonna learn on how to waltz then you won't be able to legalize our marriage."

Marceline floated to the ceiling, as if she was pacing back and forth, arms crossed just like her wife's and her mouth's pouting, brows meeting as she blurted, "Dancing is stooooooooooooooopid."

Bonnibel, on the other hand, rolled her eyes, for the ninth time that day.

"Dancing isn't stupid, you are."

Marceline who seems insulted, stopped floating in front of Bonnibel and nearly shouted, "Hey!"

"Hey you, too." Bonnibel closed her eyes as she mentally noted to herself that Marceline is stubborn than anyone, other than her, of course, "I'll take the lead."

"You what?"

"You heard me." she said, taking Marceline by the hand as she puts her other hand on the vampire's waist, Marceline blushed at the closeness and decided to shrug it off, but putting her other hand on her waist.

_click-clack _the sound of Bonnibel's heels resonated the halls, along with Marceline's dirty sneakers,

"See? you're getting it." she smiled at Marceline, who was still blushing furiously. Marceline only answered with a nod, after that, she smiled, it has been a week since they got married, Finn and the others hasn't been back yet, and for the past week, she has been happy with her Bubblegum Princess as her wife.

Marceline pulled Bubblegum closer and she leaned in, "let me lead this time, Princess."

The pink haired woman blushed and nodded, she landed her hand on Marceline's shoulder, as Marceline's wearing a white shirt with a black plaid polo being tied to her waist, red baseball cap worn sideways and her faded pants being folded to her knees and dirty red sneakers.

Bonnibel on the other hand looked dazzling with her pink dress, that has truffles on the edges, with a pastel colored lapel from her shoulder to her neck, which is her dress for later's ceremony.

"That's it." Bubblegum broke off with a blush and a smile on her face, Marceline smiled cheekily at her and said, "You're really cute, Bonnie."

Bonnibel giggled before going to the closet, "I'm not cute, I am beautiful."

'Whatever you say, old lady." Marceline floated over the bed, Bonnibel huffed as a response and smiled, _who would've thought that I'd be married to a vampire queen?_

"Here, get changed." she commanded as she threw Marceline a couple of clothes, Marceline shrugged her shoulders and started taking her clothes off, totally not giving a damn at Bonnibel who is now, furiously blushing.

"What?" Marceline looked over her shoulder, Bonnibel is now covering her face, "Just change!"

With a laugh, Marceline took the red tunic with a golden collar, shining golden buttons, epaulets, white pipping and embellished cuffs, she decided to tie her hair to a ponytail and looked at the pair of dark slacks, with scarlet striping and she sighed before wearing the pants.

"Yo, Bonnie!" she called her Princess, Bubblegum lets go of her own grasp and blushed at her view, Marceline's red eyes beaming at her, "You look.." Bubblegum stuttered, Marceline smirked as she floated her way to Bonnibel and took her by the waist, Bonnibel took a step forward and steps on Marceline's feet, with a sly smile, she wraps her arms on Marceline's neck and smiled, before kissing her beloved wife.

it was just lip brushing, it was slow, and passionate, not like those kisses where it's fast and just lust, but this time, it was a slow and chaste one, followed by another one, and another, and other, but was stopped by a familiar knock on the door.

"Your majesties?" a small voice asked over the door, Marceline rolled her eyes as she puts her wife down, Bonnibel smiled at her sheepishly before running to the door and composed herself before opening the cookie made-door.

"Yes?" she smiled sweetly at the butler who's oblivious at the glint of anger in Bonnibel's eyes, "It is time."

* * *

x-x-x

The parties, the congregation, the royal meetings and other fancy stuff never bothered Marceline, really, it never really bothered her because she thought that it was just normal for two powerful couples, like them. Marceline being the feared Vampire Queen, the only daughter of the Lord of Evil and the ever so beautiful Queen of Vampires, yeah, it was. And of course, being married to the most well, successful kingdom above all, the Candy Kingdom, with its Princess, Bonnibel Bubblegum, never really bothered her. She's the creator, the only ruler and the most beautiful girl out there, and probably the most intelligent in Ooo, it was just a shrug of shoulders to Marceline, it never really bothered her.

But there's only one thing that's been bothering the shit out of Marceline.

And that is being married to her by accident or drunk married or what the Cosmic Owl would like to call it, she was happy, yes, she is happy. But lying to her about not knowing a thing about the marriage makes her guilty, like insomnia guilty, where she can't sleep because of the guilt. She's a thousand year old vampire, how can someone like her be guilty?

Well, maybe because she's in love with the girl who not only caught her eye but also her heart.

"Marcy, let's dance." Bonnibel smiled at her, Marceline forced a smile and nodded, she took her wife's hand and led her to the dance floor, it was a slow music, intended for them, of course, and it made Marceline frown, how can someone like Bonnibel be fooled by that drunk marriage? she was taking advantage of that because she's drunk..

Marceline's hands were on her wife's waist while Bubblegum's hands were on her neck, wrapped not so tightly, Bonnibel rested her head on Marceline's shoulders, (since Marceline's taller than her) and started swaying slowly, following the beat of the music.

"You look great tonight, Marcy." Bonnibel smiled, Marceline's heart fluttered, like her heart was beating again, like she was alive at the moment Bonnibel rested her head on hers, like she was the most happiest person alive.

"You're a vision, Bonnie, thanks." she smirked as she rested her chin on her head, Bonnibel giggled at their closeness, Marceline closed her eyes as she took the moment of love and sincere-ness from Bonnibel, trying to tuck the thoughts away, which succeeded.

"I love you, Marcy." she whispered on her breath, and that's it.

That is it.

**_Badump._**

"Huh?"

they both said in unison.

"Was that a heartbeat?" Bonnibel's eyes widened, Marceline shook her head, "No, maybe it was the bass."

Bonnibel nodded and went back to her position in Marceline's arms, Marceline on the other hand was nervous,

"_No, not please._" she silently whispered. Because she remembered what her father had warned her about, before they came out as a married couple.

_"What?!" she silently hissed as Marceline looked around to be sure that no one was listening_

_"You'll be human if you get too attached with that girl, Marceline." Hunson said, calmly or that's what Marceline thinks over the line._

_"But why?"_

_"You see, just like Flame Princess, you're heart isn't stable to loving, and if you do, then something might be wrong.." he sighed at the last line, Marceline bit her upper lip and nodded in understanding._

_"Dad, will the same thing happen if ever and ever I lose control, will the same thing happen to me and Bonnie?" she said, as she closed her eyes._

_"Yes, that is why, don't get too attached, okay?"_

_"I'll try.."_

_She heard her father laugh before saying, "So how did you propose?"_

_"DAD, WE WERE DRUNK!"_

* * *

**_A/N- I'll just stop here because I am evil ahahahaa_**


	4. Chapter 4

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Marceline.."

"Bonnibel, no."

"Marceline- I.."

"No.

Bonnibel rolled her eyes as she slouched on her seat and looked at her floating vampire wife, the vampire's hands were crossed and was chewing up a gum.

"Marceline, can you just-"

"No."

The pink girl bit her cheek, and pointed at the slick black dress on the bed, the vampire's crimson eyes followed the pointing finger until it reached it's direction.

Marceline glared at her wife for the 27th time that day.

"No."

What happens next will be seen at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**MARCELINE GLITTERS**

"Hey, Marceline I found this under your bed!" Bonnibel called her _wife_, she was currently in her room roaming and when she went to look under her bed, she smiled, she saw the friendship necklace that she once made when they were still _friends_.

"Uh, hey, What is it?" Marceline appeared in the room, carrying her zombie poodle with her, she was wearing an orange shirt, blue pants and brown leather boots, her hair in a ponytail.. Bubblegum stood up and showed her the necklace that she found.

"I thought that you lost this," she smiled and blushed at her wife who smirked in return, "You know, I don't really need that since I can resurrect whoever that I want to, plus, I don't need any ressurectin' right now." she shrugged her shoulders as she float towards her wife with hands behind her head and continued, "Where's your share of the necklace?" she asked, Bonnibel sat on the bed, the jewelry resting on her lap.

"I got it in a special room in the castle, I kinda lost it and Finn returned it to me a few months ago." she then looks at her wife who nodded in return, "Oh," Marceline managed to say in return and floated next to her wife, she puts an arm around her and kissed her head. "You miss your friends?"

Bonnibel bobbed her head, as she laid on the bed.

"Hey, sweetcheeks Bubblegum sweetie-pie," Marceline called her wife who was frowning at the mention of her friends, she then looks at the vampire and smiled, "They'll be back in a few days, it's okay." she patted Bonnibel's knees and was returned with a peck on the cheek, "Thanks, Marcy." she blushed.

_**badump.**_

"What." Marceline blinked, Bonnibel looks at her, her head was rested on Marceline's chest as they both laid on the bed, Bonnibel sat up with a wide-eyed expression,

Marceline gasped, "What the holy nutflakes was that?!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening, Bonnibel puts a hand on Marceline's chest and bit her lip, "I swear to glob, I just heard a heartbeat."

Marceline shook her head, "I'm dead, there's no way in Nightosphere that I need a heartbeat."

The pink girl bit the inside of her right cheek as she glares at her wife, "Marcy, something is wrong... "

Marceline laughed nervously, "nah, you're just hearing things or must be something that we ate earlier... it made me jumpy all of the sudden.." she said as she scratched the back of her head and floated to her closet and grabbed a grey shirt.

"Are you sure about that?" she heard Bonnibel asked through outside, Marceline changed her dress shirt to the grey one and opened the window to go outside, she saw her wife dribbling a basketball and attempts to shoot, which succeeded.

"You know how to play basketball?" she asked, amused and silently praying to _glob _that Bonnie would let go about the heartbeat thing.

Bonnibel giggled as the ball bounced back to her and winked at Marceline who floated towards, "I know a thing or two about this sport, this used to be a popular sport before the war."

"Yeah, Simon said people used to have tournaments with this. And they bet on them, they even pay the players millions just to see them play in the court." Marceline sets herself on the ground as she smirked at her wife who was now dribbling the ball.

"Money? Is that a term for a thing that humans use to exchange things?" she asked, she was certain she read that once.

Marceline nodded as she stole the ball from her wife and ran to her side of the court and performed a dunk. "Yeah, that thing. I think I still have that thing, but I forgot where I left it."

Bonnibel whistled, "You sure got the skills, Marcy, mind teaching me?" she smiled at her, Marceline grinned and folded her arms, "Don't we have a ball to attend to?"

"Holy nutflakes!" Bonnibel cursed as she slapped her cheek and made a run back at the house, Marceline took the basketball and played with it, she dribbled it and made a three point shot

"I love watching you play that sport but are you coming or not?" Bonnibel asked as she rode on the Royal Bird, Marceline shook her head, "Nah, I miss playing plus O I want a break from the Royal stuff, sorry babe." she shrugged her shoulders and smiled. Bonnibel smiled at her, "I understand. see you at the castle then?"

"Yeah, be there in a few."

* * *

x-x-x

"Simon, help me." Marceline entered the newly-decorated Ice Kingdom, there were no ice than before, the trees have grown and the Ice Castle was just like a regular home on the inside.

"Hey, Auntie!" she was greeted by Simon's minions, per say his son.. Gunther.

She looks at the 3 year old kid, he resembles Simon but has Betty's hair color. "Where's your daddy?" she asked the kid who just turned his head to the chamber below the basement and she nodded.

Marceline floated to the chamber and saw Simon sitting, dancing.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?"

"HOLY KAZOOZLES!" Simon jumped out and immediately turned the music off, "You almost gave me a heart attack!" he wiped the sweat from his facing using his shirt, he was wearing a white shirt with blue pants.

"Can you go upstairs? I need to clean-" he was cut off when Marceline sat on the table and sighed, "I have a problem."

Simon tilted his head as he sat next to her, "Yeah? Wife problems?" he smirked, Marceline frowned at him and nudged him to his ribs, "More than that."

He puts a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong, Marcybear?" she glared at him and sighed, "I don't know what do you call this but my dad warned me about it.."

"What is it?"

Marceline looked at the floor which is made of ice, "I'm becoming human."

"What?" he adjusted his glasses using his other hand, "That can't be possible."

"I wish it was possible, but the same thing happened once, not to me but to my dad." she started, Simon nodded and tightened the grip on her shoulder.

"He fell in love with the Vampire Queen and as you may know it, it is my mom." she sighed, "demons aren't capably of loving, there are some who get away with it but with the royal ones, they can't.. dad said that before the War, he met mom who dresses up like a normal human in order to survive, just like the other demons or any other beings because humans are afraid with the supernatural so they hid themselves. The reason that the War started was to kill the beings because they found the Lich, and he was in ice, so they sorta defreeze it and he got away, killing millions of humans.. anyway, before that, they met and they didn't know about each other's true form.. so when I was born, the two of them were shocked to know that I am not normal and they found out about each other, so since it is not allowed in the Vampire and Demon Code, one of them has to die..because demons aren't allowed to fall in love because they have a stable heart, just like Flame Princess, but for me it is different, it's either I turn human or stay as the Vampire Queen and leave Bonnie."

Simon blinked, "It's not allowed? why?"

"Because our hearts are not capable of loving. It's been cursed by Glob."

He wiped his glass and wore them again, "Is there any way that we can talk to Glob?" Marceline frowned, "If I know how I should have done it already."

"Oh, there you are." a female voice startled the both of them, Marceline looks at the source and it was Betty.

Simon removed his hand and hugged his wife, "Marcy here just came to consult me about wife problems." he said as he winked at Marceline who smiled weakly in return. "Yeah, well as much as I would love to stay but I've gotta go, Bonnie will be mad if I'll be late at the ball, you guys better dress up, too." with a wave of her hand, she floated back to the main floor kissed the kid on the cheek and bid goodbye as she left the premises of Ice Kingdom, with one thing on her mind; HOW CAN SHE AVOID THE CURSE?

* * *

x-x-x

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Marceline.."

"Bonnibel, no."

"Marceline- I.."

"No.

Bonnibel rolled her eyes as she slouched on her seat and looked at her floating vampire wife, the vampire's hands were crossed and was chewing up a gum.

"Marceline, can you just-"

"No."

The pink girl bit her cheek, and pointed at the slick black dress on the bed, the vampire's crimson eyes followed the pointing finger until it reached it's direction.

Marceline glared at her wife for the 27th time that day.

"No."

Bonnibel frowned and took her wife's hands on her own, "Come on now, Pleaaase, can you wear this one? Just for this night." she paused to pout, "just for me?" Marceline sighed, she can't wear that thing. She just can't. But Bonnibel is pleading, she looks at her eyes. _why is she so beautiful?_

**_badump._**

after that beat, Marceline stopped floating and she fell on Bonnibel, making them come down on the bed with a nervous smile embedded on her face. Bonnibel raise her brow, "What was that for?"

"I was pranking you, jeez." Marceline rolled out from her wife and stared blankly at the ceiling, _good call ._

Bonnibel looked at the clothing on the closet and looks at her wife, "Is your decision final? You don't wanna wear that?"

"No."

Bonnibel smirked, "Then I'll wear it then, you go wear the dress." Marceline laughed, "Yeah, I'll go wear that."

* * *

"PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM IS HOT!" a girl shrieked as the couple got inside the ballroom, Bonnibel was sporting a white suit, with pink tie, white slacks and black shoes, while the Vampire Queen on the other hand was wearing a black lacy gown that runs to her knees, with slit on the right leg, her hair being in a braid with a pink ribbon.

"Marcy, can you go tell your vampire minions to keep away from trouble? I don't want _last _time to happen." she glared at Marceline who shrugged her shoulders, "Relax, I already told them. I'll go by the punch to drink, you go and I don't know, speak with people.." she paused, "you're good at it." with that she floated her way to the punch and Bonnibel rolled her eyes at her. _stupid vampire wife!_

_"Monsieur, _Bonnibel mademoiselle." someone greeted her from behind, Bonnibel looks at the man and smiled. "Hello? do I know you?"

"Thank Glob for this marvelous invention called "punch". Oh hey dad," she paused at the realization, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she almost yelled at her father who shrugged his shoulders in return.

"Chill, daughter, I came here to tell you something.. anyway, nice dress." he winked as he smiled at her, Marceline rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand and went to the garden.

"What is it?"

Hunson sighed for a second, "well, you can cure that curse of yours... but you need to talk to Glob." Marceline rolled her eyes, "I know that, Dad.. Jeez, thanks for reminding me." she said as she crossed her arms.

"I know how to talk to him, and it must be now, though." he scratched his head, Marceline raised a brow, "why now? can it happen tomorrow?"

He kneeled on the cold grass, took a stone and started writing on the land. "Glob is a busy person, and this time is _their _free time. You're lucky I booked you."

Marceline blinked, "well if that's the case then, I should ask Bonnie." The man spit on the ground and a portal opened, "Quick! There's no more time!"

before Marceline could react, her father pulled her inside the black portal.

* * *

x-x-x

"Uh, who are you?" Bonnibel asked the shady stranger, he was smaller than her, he has long white hair and was wearing a formal black suit.

The man nodded and looked around, "Do you know where is Marceline Abadeer, I presume that you're the wife?" Bonnibel blushed and nodded, "Unfortunately, I do not know where she is at the moment... and yes, I am her wife." she smiled, admitting that Marceline is her wife is not a bad thing. But then she frowned at the realization that they were married because they're drunk.. But another hope sprung when she thought that Marceline didn't want a divorce... Maybe, Marceline still loves her.

"I see, I am Death, by the way." the man said as he disappeared in the crowd, but Bonnibel didn't hear him because she dozed off at her fantasies of her.


End file.
